


Restless

by prettyshinin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff sorta, M/M, Mingyu has crude humor, Seungkwan and Jeonghan are minor characters, This au is sorta funny idk, ambiguous ending (sorry in advance), angst sorta, i suck at tenses sorry, i'm new to ao3 please be nice uwu, minghao likes his muse, restless boys, wonwoo and minghao are neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyshinin/pseuds/prettyshinin
Summary: Everyday, he'd just watch, never having the guts to perhaps talk to him like a normal person.☆.｡.:* in which Minghao takes pictures of his muse (his neighbor) while he's sitting on his windowsill, and Wonwoo is (pretends to be) oblivious. .｡.:*☆





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh hey SO this au was inspired by @seungcheolists' post on insta/twitter! I haven't written in a while, so if anything seems off, please tell me! If you want to scream at me about this au, please feel free to dm me on my twitter @tothemoonandyou. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, happy late birthday to my bub, Wonwoo!

Minghao has been staring at his ceiling for the past few hours. 

At times like these he would stare at his neat wine bottle display and drift to sleep, but he had been doing that since hour one. 

Maybe it was the clock in the living room ticking loudly, maybe it was the strange shadows his various canvases casted around his room.

Or maybe it was his neighbor's bedroom light that was harshly filtering in through his thin curtain.

Minghao wasn't one to get angry, he preferred minding his own business; but his neighbor has had their light on late at night for the past month. He thought about complaining to his landlord, but what would he say? He'd rather handle this on his own.

With that in mind, he sat up abruptly and pulled back his curtain, with every intention to kindly ask his neighbor to shut their light off or close their curtains; but he swallowed harshly once he saw the sight in front of him.

Said neighbor was in fact a man, a beautiful man at that. He didn't know who they were, he was pretty sure that his cranky neighbor Ms. Liu lived there (all she did was complain about "the youth" and Minghao was "the youth" so you could imagine they never got along well).

Said man was sitting at his windowsill, a heavy book in hand and round glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He was biting his lip in concentration, seemingly trying to conceal a chuckle.

Maybe Minghao audibly gasped, but no one needed to know that. 

Out of instinct, Minghao hopped out of his bed in search for his camera. Pretty things must be photographed, right?

Once Minghao scrambled around his dark room for his camera, he hopped back onto his bed in slight excitement. By the time he pulled back his curtain, his neighbor had turned off his light and closed his window.

Minghao sighed in disdain, muttering to himself how he had to be the unluckiest person in the world. He stomps over to his cabinet and places his camera softly inside, his footsteps becoming heavier as he walked back to his bed.

Minghao fell asleep quickly after that, images of the pretty boy running around in his head.

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

It was a few days later when Minghao saw him again, but he wasn't alone this time. There was a boy with blonde hair, possibly younger than them, lounging around on his bed. 

The blonde boy was singing loudly and his neighbor was staring at him fondly.

"... My singing is great, right, hyung?" The blonde boy asked, acting nonchalant, but you could tell by his gaze that he valued what his friend thought of him.

"Sure, if I were deaf." His neighbor said with a serious expression, a short laugh escaping once he saw the blonde boy's expression. 

Minghao watched their interaction from his window, like a weirdo. A small part in him was yelling at him to not invade their privacy, but an even bigger part was in awe at how deep his neighbors' voice was.

This time, Minghao made sure to keep his camera in closer reach. He picked it up gingerly and stared through the lens, debating if he should take pictures or not. Just when he was about to put his camera away, something from his neighbor's room caught his eye.

His neighbor's friend was staring right at him.

Minghao quickly closed his curtain and layed down on his bed, his chest heaving in anxiety. He wondered if his neighbors' friend had actually spotted him or if he was just seeing things.

Minghao nervously sat up and peered through his translucent curtain, noticing that the blonde boy was gone and his neighbor was sitting on his windowsill, a different book in his lap this time.

His neighbor's complexion looked like honey, his lips were curved up slightly and he seemed to be falling deep into the book. The sunlight casted beautiful shadows on the boy, highlighting the right things and darkening other things. 

Minghao would be lying if he said he had seen a more beautiful sight. 

With that in mind, he slowly pulled back his curtain, raised his camera and stared through the lens, trying to find the right timing. When he deemed it perfect, he snapped a picture.

Minghao spent the rest of the day staring at the picture.

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

The pair had fallen into a routine since then, a routine that only Minghao knew about.

Everyday, like clockwork, his neighbor would sit on his windowsill and power through thick novels, each day bringing a new one to his windowsill. Everyday Minghao would snap pictures of his neighbor, gradually feeling less guilty of this invasion of privacy, seeing it more as an artist simply being attracted by his muse. 

Everyday Minghao would just stare, take pictures, and pin them onto his bulletin board. Everyday, he'd just spend time decorating his board with dried flowers and fairy lights to suit the beauty of his muse.

Everyday he'd just watch, never having the guts to perhaps talk to him like a normal person. 

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

"Listen, it's not that creepy!"

"I don't know, it's a bit creepy." Minghao's friend, Mingyu, said with ease, slowly sipping his wine and adjusting the volume on Minghao's speaker.

"Listen, no one asked for your opinion!" Minghao complained, furrowing his eyebrows in anger. The colorful array of lights in his room made him look like a harmless bunny, but Mingyu kept that thought to himself so as to not piss Minghao off further.

"You... sorta did, Minghao, that's why I'm here." Mingyu chuckled, topping off the rest of Minghao's already empty glass. 

Minghao sighed, running a hand through his long hair in frustration. 

"But, you saw those photos, he's beautiful!"

"He is, I might just have to take him for myself." Mingyu joked, watching as his friend scowled at him.

"Not everything is about you. Fuck off." Minghao said harshly, climbing up to his bed, hoping to see his neighbor. As always, he was there, but with a group of friends this time.

"I have a boyfriend, I don't know if you remember. He's basically your older brother, he's chinese?"

"Shut up, he's talking." Minghao whispered harshly, quietly opening his window and straining to hear what his neighbor was saying.

"I don't have that many books, I swear." 

"Wonwoo, if you stacked your books together, the height would probably be taller than you!"

"Wonwoo..." Minghao muttered to himself, tasting the name in his mouth. Mingyu, who had climbed up next to him, chuckled at him.

"Not true, I already stacked them together, and they barely reach my shoulders!"

"We literally have this argument every time we come over. Why don't you get rid of some them?" The blonde boy from last time chimed in.

"Why don't you get rid of your girl group albums, huh? You know the Wonder Girls are never getting back together back, right?"

"You take that back!" The blonde boy shouted, about ready to pounce on Wonwoo.

"Seungkwan, calm down, you're never gonna get through to him." Another pretty boy said hastily, getting up from the bed and holding the angered boy back.

"Wonwoo, would you please apologize to Seungkwan?"

"For what, Jeonghan hyung? This is my house, you all can just leave."

"Minghao, I'm bored." Minghao's eyes widened at how loud Mingyu's voice was, hoping that his neighbor and friends hadn't heard him.

"Who was that?" Someone asked. Minghao immediately closed his window and tackled Mingyu to his bed, dragging the drunk boy down.

"It's probably your creepy neighbor." The blonde boy commented, Minghao's eyes widening at the familiar voice.

"Neighbor? I don't have a neighbor." Wonwoo said, closing his window with an abrupt slam.

Minghao didn't know whether to be happy that Wonwoo didn't know about him, or to be upset that his muse didn't even know he existed.

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

The night was like any other. Minghao was quietly taking pictures of Wonwoo, said boy was reading a book and talking to his blonde friend (apparently his name was Seungkwan). 

"Hey, I gotta head out. See you later, hyung." Seungkwan said, grabbing his bag and waving goodbye to Wonwoo.

"Bye, Kwannie." Wonwoo muttered, not looking up from his novel. The door shuts and it's just Wonwoo (and Minghao).

Minghao puts his camera down and pulls his curtain back, sitting down on his windowsill and staring out into the night; enjoying the slight breeze, the rustle of the leaves.

Soft singing can be heard from Wonwoo's window and Minghao glanced over at his neighbor in surprise. Wonwoo seemed to be humming along to a song that Minghao didn't recognize, his lips curving up naturally as he flips to the next page.

It's moments like these where Minghao just stared at his muse, not through a camera lens, just through his eyes. It was moments like these that he cherished.

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

"Minghao? Hello?" Mingyu nearly shouted, snapping his fingers in his friends' face.

"What? Oh, yeah, your date night with Junhui. Have fun, don't be too loud, you told me that your neighbors keep complaining about you." Minghao said offhandedly, sipping his americano. 

"Dude, I wasn't talking about that. I mean, I was, but-"

"Holy shit." Minghao whispered, shamelessly staring at the boy who just walked in who was none other than Wonwoo. He looked beautiful as always, a flannel loosely hanging over his shoulder and wearing his signature round glasses.

"For fucks sake, I was saying something!" Mingyu shouted this time, attracting the attention of everyone in the cafe, even Wonwoo who stared at their table with a raised eyebrow.

Minghao quickly turned around and faced Mingyu who was trying not to grin at the situation. Minghao glared at his friend who acted as if nothing happened.

"Anyway, Junhui and I wanted to invite you." Minghao choked on his drink, glaring again at Mingyu who was too busy laughing to notice.

"Uh, sorry man, I'm not open to a threesome, especially with you and my sorta brother." 

"Fuck off, I meant that we're inviting you to go on a double date with us." Mingyu scoffed, anticipating his friends' reaction.

"Uh, no." Minghao mutters, watching Wonwoo talk with the barista. Mingyu knew that he was staring at Wonwoo and he audibly sighed.

"Come on, it could be fun! Plus, you sorta need to get laid."

"Dude!" Minghao scoffs, punching Mingyu in the arm. 

Wonwoo waved goodbye to the barista after receiving his drink (an iced americano, Minghao notes) and walked towards the exit. Just as Wonwoo leaves, his flannel drops from his shoulder and onto the floor.

Minghao almost ran over to the flannel and picked it up, seeing this as an opportunity to finally talk to Wonwoo, but he sees that Wonwoo's already lost in the busy streets.

Minghao returned to his table, his shoulders slumped in disappointment, Wonwoo's flannel in hand. Mingyu smirked at his friend, hoping that he would catch Wonwoo's flannel.

"Anyways, will you go with us?"

"Yeah, whatever, text me about it later." Minghao smiled, walking out of the cafe and to his apartment complex.

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

"Hey, this is yours- no, I can say something better. Hey, you dropped this in the cafe and you're really beautiful and will you have sex with m- jesus christ! Get it together, Minghao!" Minghao sighed in frustration, flopping down onto his bed and groaning into his pillow.

He hears Wonwoo singing from his window and Minghao doesn't have the energy to gawk at him right now. He instead takes a firm grasp of Wonwoo's flannel and holds it close to his chest. He turned over and looked at his bulletin board that's just wonwoo wonwoo wonwoo.

He trailed his fingers over the photos, admiring his muse from the quietness of his room. Wonwoo was still singing softly, his fairy lights were still twinkling, and he was happy.

A little too happy.

Minghao seemed to sense the issue before it became an actual issue. He was busy touching the photos, but his other hand became busy as well. 

A tear came out of his eye, thinking about his muse in situations he shouldn't be imagining.

He couldn't hold back the noises escaping from his mouth, he also couldn't hold back his tears, either.

The only thing that stopped Minghao from finishing was the abrupt, "Hey, could you keep it down, it's late." coming from none other than Wonwoo. 

Minghao's eyes widened in embarrassment and couldn't will himself to form any words, he instead raised his hand lamely and did an 'ok' signal, not having the guts to show his face.

It was seemingly too late, and he released with a loud grunt that he tried to hold back, hurriedly cleaning it up with Wonwoo's flannel. Minghao shrieked when he realized what he had done, at this point Wonwoo was grumbling and closing his window.

Minghao spent the rest of the night trying to clean Wonwoo's flannel.

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

"Wait, you what?"

"You know what, why do I tell you these things?" Minghao groaned, holding Wonwoo's freshly washed flannel in his hands, walking with Mingyu to class.

"Because you feel guilty and you love me." Mingyu joked, clinging onto Minghao's arm and making kissy faces.

"Do I feel guilty? Yes. Do I love you?" Minghao chuckled, pushing Mingyu away, "Not too sure about that."

"Hey, where would you be without me?" Mingyu whined, pinching Minghao's arm softly.

"Probably a lot happier." Minghao sneered. Before either of the two boys could continue, someone stepped in front of them, shocking both boys into silence.

"Hey, is that my flannel?" Wonwoo asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to seem discreet.

"O-oh! Wonwoo sunbaenim, yes, this is yours!" Minghao said, trying hard to maintain his composure, bowing and holding the flannel out to its owner. Their fingers slightly brushed and Minghao tried to keep himself from giggling out loud.

Mingyu chuckled at his friend, muttering the word 'sunbaenim' in an attempt to mock him. Minghao harshly elbowed Mingyu in the ribs and stood up properly, nervously staring at Wonwoo who seemed unbothered.

"See you later, hyung." Mingyu said nonchalantly, smirking discreetly when he noticed Minghao glancing back and forth between them.

"See you, Mingyu." Wonwoo smiled, ruffling Mingyu's hair and walking away from the pair.

Once Wonwoo was far away from them, Minghao shouted, "You know Wonwoo? Hyung? Since when?"

"Oh, Wonwoo hyung? We go way back."

"What? We've known each other for seven years! You never mentioned him befor-"

"Hey, are you still going on that double date with us?" Mingyu tried to change the subject, walking towards his class. Minghao spluttered and runs up to him.

"What? Yeah, it's this Saturday, I know. About Wonwoo-"

"Ah, I gotta get to class, bye!"

"Mingyu!" Minghao whined, running after his friend who was chuckling mischeivously into the wind.

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

Saturday rolled around quicker than Minghao wanted it to. 

Minghao knew the routine: he'd go on a date with whoever Mingyu picked (usually one of their friends so it wouldn't be weird), Mingyu and Junhui find some excuse to leave so Minghao plus his 'date' is stuck with the bill and they just hang afterwards.

Minghao was used to it, but he didn't know why he agreed to it yet again. He doesn't even know who he's being paired up with tonight.

Minghao wanted to just stay at home and continue his nightly routine, but Wonwoo didn't seem to be home, so that's how Minghao ended up at the usual barbecue place.

"Minghao, great to see you!"

"Long time no see, hyung." Minghao offered a small grin to Junhui, taking off his coat and hanging it over his chair.

"Mingyu, is he here yet?" Junhui asked his boyfriend, both boys smiling knowingly. Minghao sat down and sighed.

"Yeah, who is it anyway? Don't tell me it's Soonyoung hyung, he always makes me pay the bill." Minghao pondered, drumming his fingers on the table and staring expectantly at his friends.

"Nah, hyung was busy. I have someone even better." Mingyu grinned, waving at someone behind Minghao.

"Hey, Mingyu, Junhui." A familiar voice chimed in, Minghao sitting rigid in his seat. He saw Mingyu and Junhui giggling but he paid them no mind, too busy wondering if it was who he thought it was. 

"Oh, hi, I'm Wonwoo, you are...?" Wonwoo asked, sitting down next to Minghao, not paying his posture any mind.

After a few moments, Mingyu spoke up and said, "Minghao, his name is Minghao." At that, Minghao snapped out of his haze, slowly turning around and looking at Wonwoo.

Up close, he was even more beautiful than he imagined. Seeing him through a camera lens clearly wasn't enough.

An hour passed after that, Minghao engaging in conversation (as long as it didn't involve directly speaking to Wonwoo) and drinking happily. Mingyu and Junhui were touchy as always, feeding each other and doing cheesy love shots, their friends laughing at them.

"Minghao, how old are you?" Wonwoo asked out of nowhere, said boy turning over to Wonwoo and smiling nervously.

"Mingyu's age." Minghao said, not bothering with honorifics or looking Wonwoo in the eye. Wonwoo sensed his apprehension and placed a hand on Minghao's knee.

Minghao jumped slightly, startling the older boy. Minghao looked over at Mingyu for help, gesturing with his eyes.

"Hey, uh, I have to use the bathroom." Mingyu stood up abruptly, knocking into the table and spilling his drink. He simply closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oh, wow, so do I!" Junhui exclaimed, already standing up.

"No, honey, I actually have to use the bathroom." Mingyu said lowly, his boyfriend's expression falling quickly.

"Oh." Minghao and Wonwoo stifled their giggles at his reaction.

"Minghao, would you join me?" Mingyu said stiffly, trying not to seem too obvious. Minghao quickly sat up and followed him into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"What's up?" Mingyu asked once he made sure they were alone.

Minghao flapped his arms and said, "He touched my knee!" 

"What? That's nothing, Junhui's been-"

"Oh, ew, shut up! Look, Wonwoo's super cute and-"

"And every time you look at him you think of the time he sorta caught you jacking off to the thought of him."

"Actually, no, but thanks for reminding me!" Minghao shouted, pacing in the small bathroom.

"Look," Mingyu caught hold of his shoulders, holding him in place, "I know how much you like him... So just chill and pretend that you don't have a shrine of him in your bedroom. Okay, bye!" Mingyu said quickly, running away before Minghao could yell at him (or possibly hit him).

"Fucking hell..." Minghao muttered, exiting after him a few moments later and walking back to the table. Much to his dismay, the only one there was Wonwoo.

"Oh, they left. It was something about an emergency?" Wonwoo spoke up once Minghao sat down next to him.

"Please, you know they're going over to Mingyu's apartment to receive another noise complaint." Minghao joked, not expecting Wonwoo to laugh, also not expecting how cute his laugh was. He stared fondly at Wonwoo, adoring the way his nose scrunched.

"Hey, why don't we leave?" Minghao asked, already standing up and gesturing for Wonwoo to follow him to the cash register.

"What, are we gonna go where the night takes us?" Wonwoo joked, not expecting Minghao to clasp onto his hand.

"Exactly."

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

"So, how do you know Mingyu?" Minghao asked, slowly pushing himself forward on his swing, slightly flinching at the creaking noises the swing set was making.

"Oh, I don't know him that well. Junhui's my best friend, and he kept mentioning Mingyu so we met a few weeks ago." Wonwoo said, sitting down on the swing next to Minghao. 

Minghao nodded, not knowing how to continue, but Wonwoo luckily spoke up, "Junhui speaks a lot about you, too. He talks about you like you're his real brother." Minghao smiled softly at that.

"So, how long have you known Mingyu?" Wonwoo asked, moving his swing so he could bump into Minghao playfully.

"Oh, about seven years. We met when I first moved here, Mingyu and Junhui helped me get used to living away from home. I don't know where I'd be without them." Minghao stopped his movement, staring up at the sky, the bright assortment of stars.

Wonwoo nodded, walking off towards the hill in front of them. Minghao trailed after him, stopping once they reached the top. Wonwoo layed down with his head resting on his arm, and Minghao sat down a respectful distance.

"Get a little closer, I only bite on command." Wonwoo smirked, grabbing Minghao by his wrist. Minghao chuckled nervously and sat closer to him.

"Aren't the stars so pretty tonight?" Wonwoo commented, Minghao nodding along thoughtfully.

Wonwoo chuckled softly and said, "This is the part where you say I'm prettier than the stars." Both boys giggled at his words, Minghao slowly sinking down onto the grass.

"Well, you are." Minghao said softly, turning around to face Wonwoo. The streetlights in the park cast a soft glow on him, you could actually see the stars sparkling in his eyes if you got close enough.

Which, Minghao was close enough to him to notice.

"Minghao, do you usually take people out on little dates to the park late at night?" Wonwoo whispered, scooting a bit closer, lightly tapping Minghao's nose.

Minghao forced his blush aside and found the courage to say, "If they're as beautiful as you, then yes." Wonwoo's eyes brightened at his words.

"Why are you so easy to talk to? I feel like I've known you my whole life. Are you sure we haven't met before?" Minghao's eyes widened, wanting to run as far as possible. 

Before he could say anything, Wonwoo said, "Oh, that's right, you're the one who found my flannel." Chuckling at himself, he looked at Minghao who seemed to be at ease.

"Maybe it's destiny?" Minghao joked. 

"I don't believe in destiny," Wonwoo propped himself up, hovering directly above Minghao who audibly gulped, "I do believe in this moment, though." 

Before Wonwoo could make his next move, Minghao quickly leaned up and connected their lips. Wonwoo sighed and leaned down, guiding the kiss, a hand on Minghao's neck.

On the inside, Minghao was ecstatic that he was having this moment with his muse, but on the outside he was remaining cool and collected.

"Listen, I don't usually do this with people on the first date, and this isn't even a date, but do you want to come over?" Wonwoo said after breaking the kiss.

Minghao looked up at Wonwoo in surprise, not expecting him to say that (although he did imagine this scenario, many times in fact). 

Minghao couldn't do anything but nod dumbly.

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

"Thi-this is your room?" Minghao spoke nervously, trying to act as if he didn't already know that. Minghao sat down on Wonwoo's bed, paying attention to the details that his window's perspective doesn't provide.

"Yeah, it's nothing special." Wonwoo spoke up. Minghao followed the sound of his voice and was delighted to see him sitting on his windowsill, playing around with a book that was resting on his seat.

"I mean, it's bigger than my room, so there's that." Minghao comments, getting up to sit next to Wonwoo. Minghao and Wonwoo sat with their legs tangled together, both boys too shy to look at each other.

"It's 2 a.m., Minghao." Wonwoo said softly, brushing his fingers against Minghao's knee.

"Nothing good happens after 2 a.m., or so I've been told." Minghao ran a hand through his hair, laughing nervously.

"Want to get up to no good, then?"

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

"You did not!" Junhui nearly screeched, flapping around the sleeves of Mingyu's sweater, accidentally hitting said boy in the face a couple of times.

"Baby, your nails aren't dry yet." Mingyu scolded, grabbing Junhui's hands and lightly blowing on them, his own nails painted as well.

"I swear, I really did." Minghao insisted, chuckling once he got their attention. Mingyu looked impressed and Junhui looked unconvinced.

"To be honest, we expected you to run out of there and jerk off to his scent or some shit."

"Mingyu!" Junhui shouted, punching his boyfriend before Minghao could. Minghao grinned in satisfaction.

"So, you're telling me that you swept Wonwoo off of his feet, took him on a cute date at the park and had sex with him?!"

"I mean, i'd prefer the term 'made lo-"

"Stop right there, I don't want to hear that." Mingyu cut him off, pretending to puke.

"Oh, you're one to talk, Mr. Junhui-Is-So-Passionate-I'd-Let-Him-Dom-Me-Any-Day!" Mingyu froze, avoiding Junhui's heavy gaze.

"Anyways, how did you suddenly gain the confidence to not act like a fucking idiot in front of him?" Junhui asked, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"I don't know, I guess when I made him laugh... I felt that I could do anything when I made him laugh." Minghao answered truthfully, smiling to himself. 

"Okay, whatever, you're in love with him. What are you gonna do now?"

"Nothing. I feel like I got too lucky last night, so I'm gonna take my chances and leave it at that." Minghao sat back, already expecting his friends to yell at him.

"What?! You've been obsessed with this guys for months and you finally have the chance to be with him and you just decide to bail?!"

"Listen, Mingyu, that's exactly why I'm not gonna continue this! I'm 'obsessed' with him and I don't think he would appreciate that, and I don't feel like stopping so I'm just gonna avoid him at all costs." 

Junhui and Mingyu were disappointed to say the least.

"But what if he likes you?"

"I'm doing this because I like him."

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

Minghao was slumped on his windowsill, lazily taking pictures of Wonwoo. It was a normal night.

Except Minghao wanted nothing more than to see Wonwoo up close like he did that night. 

He could buy the most expensive camera on Earth and it wouldn't be able to capture his beauty.

"Oh, hey, Junhui." Wonwoo said all of a sudden, startling Minghao out of his thoughts, fumbling with the loose grip he had on his camera.

"Hey, Wonwoo, why did you call me over?" Junhui asked nonchalantly, already spotting Minghao from his window, surprised at how close their windows were to each other.

"It's about your friend, Minghao? I was wondering if anything happened to him?"

"What? Why would you think that?" Junhui asked, sitting down next to Wonwoo on his window seat.

"He hasn't answered any of my calls or texts. Wow, I sound really clingy and desperate but... I just want to get in touch with him." Wonwoo looked outside for a moment, Minghao ducking before Wonwoo could spot him.

"The sex must have been great, huh?" Minghao's eyes widened, face palming at what Junhui said.

"Yeah, it was out of this worl- wait, how did you know we-"

"I g-guessed!" Junhui said hurriedly, avoiding Wonwoo's sharp gaze.

"Did he talk to you guys about it?"

"What? No, we haven't heard from Minghao in months!"

"But our date was last week."

"Uh, is that Mingyu calling me?" Junhui said dumbly, patting his pockets as if he was receiving a call, "We have to feed our cat! I should go, sorry."

"Does it take two people to feed a cat?" Wonwoo wondered aloud, furrowing his eyebrows and saying, "Wait, you guys don't even have a cat."

"Okay, bye!" Junhui ran out of the room, leaving Wonwoo (and Minghao) alone. 

Minghao sighed, noticing that it was starting to drizzle. He kept the window open, still wanting the fresh breeze to come in his room. 

Minghao stood up and stored his camera away. He saw that his phone was ringing and he picked it up, crawling over his bed and sitting at his windowsill, staring at Wonwoo who seemed to be playing with a game console.

"Hey, Mingyu. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Junhui's not here so I just wanted to call. Is anything up?" Mingyu replied, chewing loudly on a bag of chips, Minghao cringing at the noise.

"You know, the sky is a reflection of my mood." Minghao said nonchalantly, blowing his hair away from his face and staring up at the murky sky.

"But it's raining?"

"Exactly." Minghao looked over at Wonwoo who was biting his lip in stress.

"Fuck off, you were the one who didn't want to call him back! This is all on you."

"Damn, bitch, could you let me be emo in peace?"

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

Minghao has been staring at his ceiling for the past few hours. 

At times like these he would take pictures of Wonwoo considering that the older boy was always awake at this time (he seemed to be more restless than Minghao).

Minghao couldn't take it anymore.

Minghao grabbed his phone and sent a quick text, hurriedly getting out of bed and getting dressed. 

His walk to the park was short, considering that he basically ran there (even though it was pretty far from his home).

He slowed his pace once he reached the hill, the hill he sat on and watched the stars with Wonwoo. He sat down once he reached the top, taking a deep breath to pace himself.

Minghao didn't even bother to see if he texted back. 

Minghao stared up at the sky, disappointed that the clouds hadn't cleared away. He flopped down onto the semi-wet grass, not enjoying the feeling or the sound.

Minghao checked his phone. A quarter past 4 o'clock.

"Where are you?" Minghao whispered to himself. 

"I'm right here." Minghao sat up, a smile growing on his face as his gaze fell on Wonwoo.

"Why did you text me at 4 o'clock to come to this park?" Wonwoo asked, sitting down and avoiding Minghao's gaze.

"You don't remember this park? This hill?" 

"I don't know, I like to not remember places that remind me of you." Wonwoo said quietly, resting his head on his arm. 

"Wonwoo..."

"Listen, if what we had was a one time thing, you could have told me." 

"But, the whole purpose of something being a one time thing is never contacting each other again." Minghao retorted, laying beside Wonwoo a respectable distance.

"Shut up." Wonwoo chuckled, bumping shoulders with Minghao. Both boys sighed, looking up at the blank sky in silence.

"Was it a one time thing?"

"I didn't want it to be. I wanted it to happen multiple times. I wanted to be with... you." Minghao sighed, avoiding Wonwoo's piercing gaze.

"Listen, I don't know if I made it obvious that night, but I did want to be with you— I still do." Wonwoo whispered, turning over to his side and scooting closer to Minghao.

"Okay! I'm sorry, I have to be honest about something." Minghao abruptly stood up, startling the older boy.

"Is it about the pictures? Because I know already."

"What?!"

"Listen, that first night? I was reading a book by my window and I saw you pull back your curtain, probably to yell at me about my bedroom light?"

"No, no, no, oh my god!" Minghao shouted, pacing back and forth, running a hand through his hair.

"Minghao, it's okay, I don't care—"

"You probably think I'm a fucking creep! An obsessive creep!"

"What? No, not at al—"

"I should go, I'm sorry for texting you."

"Then why did you text me?!" Minghao, surprised at Wonwoo's outburst, slowly turned around, seeing the boy standing up.

"Is this your thing?! You lure pretty boys out to the park, break their heart, and leave? If so, I do not want to be part of that statistic!" Wonwoo screamed, sniffing loudly, yet no tears were falling. 

"Listen—"

"I don't care if you take pictures of me when I'm not looking! That's all I've ever wanted in a boyfriend, someone who would take candid photos of me!" Wonwoo joked, chuckling drily at his own stupid words.

"Wonwoo, please—"

"Do you want to be with me or not?!" Wonwoo shouted, scaring a group of birds not far away from the pair.

"I do..."

"Then why are you holding back?!"

"Because what if that's all I am to you? How would you introduce me to your parents? 'Oh, this is my boyfriend Minghao, we met because he took creepy pictures of me from his bedroom window.' That's not the best way to be on your parents' good side!"

"You'd also have to add in the part where you jacked off to my face." Wonwoo said jokingly, Minghao sinking to the ground in embarrassment.

"Mingyu told me." 

"Of course that jackass did." Minghao muttered, not noticing Wonwoo kneel in front of him.

"So, do you want to explain to my parents how we met or should I?" Wonwoo smiled, leaning his forehead onto Minghao who chuckled at his words.

"Let's just... go where the night takes us."


End file.
